Dont Assume Things, Babe
by Reaper's Documenters
Summary: Dante always thought of Diana as a prude, but after their late night encounter at the local club, he would never think of her as that again. This story is not connected to "Dreams Can Come True" other than the girls name being Diana.


Diana laughed softly as she walked into the club with her friends, Kat and Dante in front of her. Looking at the two a sad smile was on her lips. She had a big crush on Dante but just assumed he was dating Kat because of how close they were. Sighing, she removed her jacket, showing off her sexy little number that she wore for their night out. "I'm going to get a drink before you two start at each other's necks." She said in a bored tone, rolling her eyes. Tossing the jacket onto the back of the chair at their table she quickly turned and walked towards the bar, hips swaying because of her tall red heels.

The tight red and black leather dress clung to all her curves like a second skin, coming down enough to just cover her ass, the top of the dress cut down in a low V to show a good amount of her breasts. It was obvious she had a flat stomach and round hips, nice thighs and long legs that seemed to want to go on forever. Her hair was down and dancing around her back. Her dress actually tied around her neck so the entire back of the dress was open, leaving more than it shoulder to the imagination for her breasts. Most of her tattoos were visible thanks to this dress but still left people guessing.

Dante gave her a confused look before shrugging it off. "Alright. Have fun." He looked around the club scoping out the chicks to bang. The bored look on his face showed he saw nothing of interest. Lowering his standards for the night he quickly locked eyes on one and slipped off to seduce.

Seeing her walk up the bartender moved over to her and leaned over the bar "what can I do for you" he said with a smirk eyeing her body, paying close attention to her large breast. "Just say the word and you got it babe," he said looking back up to her eyes make sure it was obvious what he wanted from her.

She smirked as she got someone's attention already. Biting her lower lip playfully she grabbed his tie and pulled him close, leaning over as she whispered an idea in his ear. Winking when she was done she moved away, "Join me when you're done~" she purred, blowing a kiss before going onto the floor and wanted to dance. She didn't really care if it was a chick or guy that she danced with, it was her night so she was going to enjoy. The music caused vibrations to run through her body as she danced to match the music, knowing how to move her body perfectly.

Kat whistled softly, sensing tension from Diana for Dante. Smirking when she saw how Diana was acting she flagged Dante over and pointed it out to him. The outfit wasn't really new but how she was dancing and acting was. "Dante...do me a favor...don't let her get raped." Kat begged, looking back at Diana before blushing darkly. "Since when can she dance like that?" she squeaked, not expecting that from Diana as she watched their friend dancing with another hot chick though Diana was far better looking compared to the ten pounds of make-up the other girl had and the skimpy thing you might as well call a bikini on her.

Dante followed where she was pointing and looked out to the dance floor seeing Diana dancing. A smirk moved to his lips as he watch "damn she can dance... where did that come from?" Giving Kat a nod saying he would protect her, he moved away from her and to Diana, and began to grind against her to the loud music. His hands moved around her waist and hips pulling her as close against him as he could letting her know he wanted her.

Diana held back a laugh as she felt Dante slip behind her and grab her hips. Allowing it, she rolled her hips with his own as she laced her arms up and around his neck. Leaning back against him she allowed him to grind against her, fingers tangling into his hair as she smirked faintly. "Kat won't be mad? ~" she purred in his ear, smirking at him as she turned in his arms to face him. 

He moved his face to her neck biting and licking it. Dante growled feeling her pull his hair just right. "Why would she care...?" He said deeply causing a vibration to travel over her neck. His grip tightened on her hips rubbing just below the bone knowing it gave every girl instant pleasure.

She just smirked and continued to dance with him, loving how their bodies moved together and rolled, feeling like they were so close to practically dry humping each other but not. Licking her lips she looked at him, pressing tight to him. "I wonder just how well you could do in bed hm?~" she purred in his ear, hand trailing down between them to between his legs. "Because I'm pretty sure that's not Ebony or Ivory." she added, playfully biting at his jaw.

When she turned around he nearly thrusted against her. One of his hands left her hip slipping behind her to grab her ass. He grew hard at her touch and spoke to her with a smirk "I'm a hungry demon in bed~" he said with a growl again thrusting a bit into her hand.

She leaned her head to the side for him with a smirk, grinding back against him, making sure to keep her hand between them. "I'd love to see that~" She whispered, playfully biting his lower lip before pulling away entirely and winking at him as she slipped away through the crowd, giving him a challenging look and the "come hither" motion. Slipping away she snuck off to the bathrooms, glad to see it empty.

Giggling to herself she hid in one of the stalls, waiting for him to find her. Standing in that perfect corner so he couldn't see she was there even if he looked under them. Waiting, she slowly untied the top of her dress, letting the straps fall and reveal her breasts, a playful gleam in her eyes as she waited for him.

Dante smirk even more following her through the crowd. He slipped into the bathroom locking the door to be sure they weren't disturbed. One by one he kicked in the stall doors open searching for her. She tried to be quiet when she heard him kicking in all the stall doors, biting down on her lip as she squirmed slightly, just imagining what he would do to her when he found her, causing her to press her legs together from the thought. Opening her eyes when she heard him getting closer, she refrained from slipping her hand between her legs to feel just how much the rough and anger actions he was producing was turning her on.

When he kicked in the last one he grinned seeing her in the corner. He was on her faster than a blink of an eye roughly pinning her to the wall her hands high above her head held back by only one of his. He gripped her hip tightly rubbed below the bone again. Dante slammed his lips against hers only to pull away to speak weak of breath "found you~"

She gasped when he kicked in the stall door, a hunger look quickly filling her eyes. Moaning when her back hit the wall it was quickly silenced by his lips, a leg coming up and hooking around his waist. She didn't think he would actually be this rough, she loved it. "I can see that." she whispered back, biting down on his lower lip. "Now show me what you got Sparda boy." she said hotly, tongue darting across his lower lip with a smirk on her own as she pressed her breasts up and against his chest.

Dante kissed her roughly again biting at her lips. By her command he pushed her dress up and slipped a hand between her legs feeling how extremely wet she already was. He ripped away her panties and thrusted two of his fingers into her instantly rubbing against her g-spot and her clit with his thumb

She moaned against his lips while she kissed him back just as deeply, moaning again when she felt his fingers slide into her and almost instantly hitting that perfect spot inside of her. "Oh shit!" she gasped, hips bucking up a bit and into his hand, a shameless moan slipping out as she wanted so desperately to pull his hair but couldn't. Damn. No one wonder women always came back for more if he could get hit her g-spot that fast. Another moan slipped out as she leaned her head back, rolling her hips against his hand for more pleasure, hand clenching and unclenching from wanting something to grab.

He devoured her neck before slipping down over her breast having set her leg down. His let her hands go and groped her breast while continuing to pleasure her warmth. He took her other breast into his mouth sucking and biting on and around her nipple. Her sounds drove him wild causing him to be near full erection already.

Continuing to moan she was glad he finally let go of her wrists, tangling into his hair as she arched her back up slightly into his mouth. "Dante~" she mewled, hips still rolling with his hand as she bit down on her lip, trying to not be so loud. Soft pants and mewls continued to come out as she felt her thighs becoming wet as well, blushing darkly at the thought of just how well he was pleasing her. "Oh Dante~ fuck!" she moaned, pulling his hair slightly as he continued to suck and bite her breasts.

Dante growled against her flesh tailing kisses and bites down her stomach and over the dress nibbling just before her flower. Now down on his knees he looked up at her with a smirk before spreading her legs father gripping her upper thighs tightly as he devoured her. His warm tongue filled just inside of her moving around tasting her walls. He thrusted his tongue in and out before blowing cool air on her. He nibbled on her lips switching to sucking them back and forth.

She panted softly, blushing even more when he went down her body. Upon feeling his tongue dance between her folds she moaned loudly, pulling at his hair slightly and leaned her head back, biting down on her lip. "Oh god Dante! Fuck your tongue is amazing!" She moaned, loving how he flicked and licked and sucked all the right spots. Each time he blew cold air on her lips she shivered, making her want him to make her warm again. "Oh Dante~ oh god~" she moaned, bending over him as she pushed his face a bit closer, moaning shamelessly as her breasts were behind his head from how she bent over, panting heavily at the heavenly feeling.

He pushed her back up when he kissed up her body again and kissed her roughly sharing her taste with her. He pulled at his pants undoing them and dropping them to his ankles. His throbbing erection stood proud and ready to penetrate her like no other

Panting heavily as he kissed back up her body she blushed, moaning against his lips as she kissed him back with as much hunger and roughness as he gave, moaning at the taste of herself on his tongue. Letting him drop his pants she quickly flipped them around, pinning him to the wall with a smirk as she licked her lips. Sliding down his body slowly she dropped to her knees for him, taking him between her breasts as she slowly rubbed them along his shaft, her tongue playfully licking the tip, dipping the tip of her tongue into the slit on his head.

He tangled his hand into her hair yanking it tightly filling with pleasure. His cock twitched begging to release. Quiet grunts came from his throat each time she moved and licked his dick. He couldn't take it any longer. He pushed her down onto the ground and thrusted into her pounding away. He clawed at her back and sides fueled by her moans.

She was enjoying torturing him and make him twitch and throb with the need of release. A gasp slipped when he suddenly pinned her to the ground, a loud moan slipping out as she felt him suddenly just slam into her. Filling her perfectly she laced her legs around his waist, moving her hips with his own as she moaned louder and louder each time, back arching up from the pleasure of him clawing at her skin. Her own nails clawed at his back as she mewled in pleasure, his name spilling from her lips over and over, begging him for more pleasure.

He pulled out of her when he felt her tighten around him. He flipped her over and pounded into her again pushing her face down. He clawed at her back loving the sounds he heard from her. He grunted and growled making then both climb in pleasure

She moaned loudly when he pushed her down, raising her hips so it was easier for him. Moaning his name loudly in pleasure she could feel his growls against her back, making her rock her hips with his to get them closer to their release. When she felt herself begin to tighten she screamed his name in bliss, head going back and tightening greatly around him as she hit her release.

Dante growled in pleasure as he released inside of her. He panted as he pulled out and let her turn back around to face him "how was that" he asked with a triumphant smirk plastered to his face.

She panted heavily, not having the strength to get up right that moment. "That...was amazing..." She said, smirking faintly. "Better than I've fantasized~" she purred, finally forcing herself to sit up as she let herself look at him, fixing the top of her dress. Forcing herself to stand she fixed the rest of her dress, leaning against the wall. "You should get back to the other girls..." She said, giving him a small smile.

"Tch why would I go to them when I can ride you all night long." He grabbed your body holding it up against his so he could attack you neck once again. His hand moved up under your dress playing with you since your panties were in shreds on the floor

She gasped when he pulled her against him again, a moan slipping out as she leaned forward and rolled her hips into his hand. "Dante~" she mewled, eyes slipping closed at the feeling of please. Tonight was going to be a long night.


End file.
